


Vun Boomhüüs un annere Saken

by Rebecca



Series: Sommerferien [3]
Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Childhood Memories, Established Relationship, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Low German, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: Manuel will en Boomhuus boen. Jüst so as Adsche un Brakelmann, as se in dat Öller weren...Speelt in de Tokunft vunDie letzen Sommerferien, man dat kann 'n ok för sik lesen.





	Vun Boomhüüs un annere Saken

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Von Baumhäusern und anderen Dingen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190553) by [Rebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca). 



> de-bingo-Prompt "Baumhaus"

"Opa?"

"Hm?", antern Adsche un Brakelmann in 'n Chor. Dat harr sik de Jung so anwennt, dat he se all twee eenfach Opa nömen dee. _Opa un Opa_ , dat weren se nu för em, un Adsche muss togeven, wat em dorbi jümmers en beten warm üm 'n Hart woor.

"Ik wull al jümmers mal 'n Boomhuus boen", maak de Jung nu künnig, un dorbi lüchten sien Ogen un Backen in kinnerachtig Pläseer.

"Dat hefft Brakelmann un ik ok mal maakt." Adsche smuuster bi den Gedank. Lang weer dat nu al her, un liekers kunn he sik dor noch nipp un nau op besinnen. Woveel Spaaß dat maakt harr, mit Brakelmann tosamen. Kloor, se harrn sik ok in de Wull hatt dorbi, man allens tohoopnahmen weer dat en schöne Tiet wesen, mit Sommer un Sünn un en Langewiel sünner Sorgen, so as dat hüüt nich mehr weer.

"Super! Denn köönt ji mi doch seker helpen!"

Helpen. Adsche smeet enen stummen Blick na Brakelmann hen un haap, dat de sik dorüm kümmern woor – aver staats wat to doon, keek Brakelmann man blots traach torüch.

Manuel föög en "Bidde?" hento in en Toonfall, wo Adsche un Brakelmann jümmers wedder swach woorn. So wiet weer dat al kamen.

"Ik glööv, ik heff noch jichtenswo de Anholt", see Brakelmann denn ok un rappel sik swoorfötig op. Ok Adsche stunn op, harr nu doch keen Lust, alleen torüch to blieven, ok wenn dor noch 'n half vull Buddel Beer op 'n Disch stunn.

Se bruken en Wiel, sik dör de velen Stapels vun Illustreerten to arbeiden, de op den Böhn vör sik henstuven. De Jung weer dat gau to langwielig worrn, dorüm harr he enen bulerigen Koffer apen maakt un dor Adsche un Brakelmann ehr olle Kostüüms vun Karneval in funnen. Mit veel to lange Mauen un Büxenbenen turn he üm se rüm un speel Musketier, keek man blots af un to mal wedder över ehr Schullern.

"Hier, hier!", reep Brakelmann na en Tiet un wedel mit en Heft. "Ik heff 't!"

De Sieden weren middewiel geel, man de olle Waterplacken weren kloor as man wat. Een Rangelee an 'n See, sünner Bedüden un doch för jümmers fastholen. Dat harr een sik to de Tiet gor nich vörstellen kunnt, wat dat allens jichtenswann mal Erinnerungen ween woorn. An 'n Anfang vun de Ferien weer dat wesen, un kort dorna harrn se sik dat eerste Mal küsst. Un dat twete Mal, un denn... Dat weer schöön wesen. Un dat mit 't Boomhuus ok, wiel dat wat weer, wat se tosamen maakt harrn, dat man blots jem tohöör, Adsche un Brakelmann. Ehr egen lütt Welt. Meist so as hier, op Brakelmann sien, op _jemehr_ Hoff. Worüm harr dat egentlich so lang duert, ok wenn dat doch dunntomal so eenfach wesen weer?

Goot, dor weer Gerlinde wesen, dat weer ja ok schöön wesen, op en annere Oort. Un sünner Gerlinde weer de Jung nu nich hier. Man achteran? Dat kunn 'n gor nich seggen. En Geföhl villicht, dat jümmers duller woor, en Geföhl, dat een _so wat_ nich doon dee. Dat een _so wat_ nich wull, nadem een mit 'n richtige Fro ... nu ja. Lang harrn se dat ignoreert, wat twischen em passeert weer – so goot, wat Adsche dat twischenin meist vergeten harr.

Dat woor nich mehr lang duern, un de Jung woor so olt ween as se dunntomal weren. Oder weer he dat nu al? Adsche munster em vun baven na ünnen, nehm Maat, vergleek sien Gesicht nu mit dat Gesicht, as he dat eerste Mal in de Stuuv stunnen harr. Wo lang weer dat egentlich al her? Wo olt weer de Jung överhaupt wesen an 'n Anfang? Weer he nu al olt noog, wat he ... also ... un vör all, muss een dor mit em över snacken? Vull Schreck seeg Adsche na Brakelmann hen, un an den sien benaut Gesichtsutdruck kunn he rutkennen, wat he över nipp un nau dat sülvige Thema sinneert harr.

Raatlos trock Adsche en Snuut. Dat weer doch seker de Saak vun de Mudder, oder? Oder de School? Sowat lehr en dor doch hüüttodaags?

De Jung harr sik to Brakelmann op en Strohballen sett, lehn sik an de sien Siet an un studeer de Anholt mit Acht. Brakelmann krööntj sik. "Segg mal, dat Boomhuus ... wullt du dat alleen boen oder hest du dor ... een? Ik meen, bet op uns?"

"Mmmh", maak de Jung.

Wat schull dat denn heten? Brakelmann keek Adsche över Manuel sien Kopp weg an un dat leet, as weer he jüst so verbiestert as Adsche sik föhlen dee.

"Nu ja" brummel Brakelmann un gung bi un verkloor de Jung dat Boomhuus, nipp un nau so, as he dat dunntomal Adsche verkloort harr. Dat kunn he jümmers noch goot.

As se later buten dorbi weren, de eersten Breder to sagen – egentlich saag vör all de Jung, wieldat Adsche de Latten fastheel un Brakelmann allens ut sekere Afstand dirigeer – do muss Adsche denn man doch wat loswarrn, wat, dat wichtig weer: "Also wenn du dor een hest, mit de du dat Boomhuus ... man blots so theoreetsch ... denn is dat heel un deel egal, wat dat 'n Deern oder 'n Jung is."

Manuel seeg man blots kort vun 't Sagen op un treck en Snuut. "Deerns sünd doof."

Adsche full en Steen vun 't Hart. Weer denn woll doch noch nich so wiet un he bruuk nich wiedersnacken. Bleev mehr Tiet för 't Boen vun Boomhüüs, dat weer ja ok nich verkehrt, un jichtenswann ... do woor de Jung dat seker verstahn, dat, wat wichtig weer.

**Author's Note:**

> Ik heff de Geschicht postet, ehr "Jopp" utstrahlt worrn is un ik weten heff, wat de Dialog _"Opa?" – "Ja?"_ canon warrt. :D Nu ja, de Idee liggt ja ok nah. ;)


End file.
